


Istny kosmos

by Kurtowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ma być miło i uroczo, slowburn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtowa/pseuds/Kurtowa
Summary: ❝ - Dlaczego kosmos tak bardzo cię fascynuje? - chłopak spojrzał w stronę zamyślonej Puchonki.Ta w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami, spojrzała w niebo, a następnie (choć dopiero po krótkiej chwili) odezwała się.- Jest nieskończony, więc pozostawia ogromne pole do rozmyślania nad tym, co się w nim tak naprawdę znajduje... W sumie zapewne nigdy nie poznamy całej prawdy. I to jest w nim piękne.❞Elisabeth Evans nigdy nie sądziła, że podczas pierwszego szlabanu można jeszcze bliżej poznać swoich znajomych. Może zielarstwo okaże się o wiele ciekawsze, niż przez te wszystkie lata sądziła?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prolog

Dziewczyna siedziała samotnie na korytarzu, spoglądając leniwie przez okno. Wrzesień, powoli zaczynająca się jesień. Na zewnątrz już zaczęło robić się ciemno, a także można było usłyszeć powolne, uspokajające stukanie kropel deszczu. Nostalgiczna atmosfera była wręcz wszechobecna. No bo, jakby nie patrzeć, kogo z nas nigdy nie dotknęła jesienna depresja?

Dla Elisabeth Evans był to piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie mogła się doczekać tego, co będzie się w nim działo tym razem. Mimo wszystko, modliła się w duchu, by były to rzeczy choć trochę przyjemniejsze od zeszłorocznego Turnieju Trójmagicznego... Zawłaszcza, że straciła podczas niego jednego ze swoich przyjaciół. To ciężkie wydarzenie spowodowało, że całe wakacje bardzo przeżywała śmierć Cedrika, stając się odrobinę zamkniętą w sobie. No, a także w swoim pokoju.  
Mimo wszystko, starała się nie stracić swojego dawnego optymizmu i wiary w to, że wszystko się jeszcze ułoży. Na krótką chwilę przymknęła oczy i pogrążyła się w swoich przemyśleniach.

— Wszystko w porządku, Elisabeth?

Puchonka mimowolnie otworzyła oczy i odwróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Nim dostrzegła tę osobę, potrafiła po samym brzmieniu określić, że pytanie zadał John Williams, jej znajomy z domu. No proszę, więc on też szlajał się tego wieczoru po korytarzu...  
Elisabeth w odpowiedzi kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

— Tak, wszystko jest okej. Po prostu odrobinę się zamyśliłam, przepraszam - mruknęła, posyłając w stronę chłopaka przepraszający uśmiech. — Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie również wszystko dobrze. Zaczyna robić się późno, a ty chodzisz po korytarzu! Taki grzeczny chłopak, a już od pierwszego września robi wszystko nie tak...

Chłopak przewrócił oczami i przeczesał dłonią swe opadające mu na bladą twarz jasne włosy. Przez wakacje na pewno nie widział się z fryzjerem i nie trzeba było być Sherlockiem, by to dostrzec!

— Nie mam niczego lepszego do roboty, to chodzę - odparł, obojętnie wzruszając ramionami. — Powinnaś już powoli wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego, bo zaraz Snape zacznie swój dyżur i jeszcze będziemy mieli problemy!

— Aj tam, nie dramatyzuj. Zaraz wrócimy i wszystko będzie dobrze. Nikt nawet nie zauważy, że jeszcze nie jesteśmy u siebie - odparła, lekko rozbawiona tą sytuacją, a następnie wstała z ławki i sięgnęła po leżącą obok książkę. Elisabeth zaczytywała się właśnie w Rzeźni numer pięć Kurta Vonneguta i pokochała tego autora już od pierwszych stron. — Może jeszcze skoczymy po drodze do kuchni i weźmiemy sobie coś słodkiego? Na pewno trochę zostało po kolacji!

John ponownie przewrócił oczami i pociągnął dziewczynę za jej szatę, ruszając w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. I tak znajdował się on obok kuchni, co mogło dać dziewczynie przynajmniej nadzieję na to, że uda jej się zwędzić jedną z tych przepysznie wyglądających babeczek...

— Nie. Wracamy. Od rana zaczyna się szkoła, więc nie możemy sobie już od razu robić kłopotów, Elisabeth!

— Nuudziarz... - mruknęła jakby do siebie i ruszyła już oczywiście za swoim przyjacielem. Cieszyła się, że przynajmniej na chwilę wyrwał ją z jej dziwacznych myśli, które nawiedzały ją od nieszczęśliwego dnia, w którym uczestnicy Turnieju musieli wziąć udział w ostatnim zadaniu. — No ale dobrze, w porządku. Dzisiaj cię posłucham i będę grzeczną uczennicą, która pójdzie spać przed północą.

— Powinnaś. Bo jak zaśpisz na zielarstwo, to Sprout nas chyba zabije! Tak pierwszego dnia... Okropne! - westchnął i pokręcił głową. Chcąc nie chcąc, John faktycznie obawiał się gniewu opiekunki ich domu. Nie chciał od pierwszego dnia słuchać jej wywodów o tym, że powinni w końcu stać się odpowiedzialni, bo nie są już przecież w pierwszej klasie!

Po krótkiej chwili dwójka młodych Puchonów była już na miejscu. Wystukali swoje hasło i weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
Elisabeth uwielbiała to miejsce. Było przytulne, urocze i przepełnione wspaniałą domową atmosferą.  
Do uszu dziewczyny od razu dotarł trzask palącego się w kominku drewna, a także śmiechy i rozmowy przebywających w środku Puchonów. Momentalnie poczuła również ogólne ciepło tegoż miejsca. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy dostrzegła, jak kilku z uczniów zajmuje się roślinami stojącymi w doniczkach. Było tych roślin tak wiele, że jedna osoba na pewno nie dałaby sobie z nimi rady.  
Tak, Elisabeth zdecydowanie tęskniła za tym cudownym miejscem. Było dla niej jej drugi dom. Uwielbiała siadać na miękkiej kanapie, opatulać się kolorowym i mięciutkim kocem, a następnie przenosić się do świata czytanej akurat książki. Nie było jej zdaniem lepszego zajęcia.  
Chociaż niestety najczęściej przychodziła do Pokoju Wspólnego, by zająć się nauką. Cóż, lubiła zdobywać wiedzę, jednak najchętniej robiłaby to w zupełnie inny sposób. Nie potrafiła całymi dniami siedzieć nad książkami, to zdecydowanie nie było dla niej. Po chwili zawsze gubiła wątek i nie potrafiła skupić się na tym, co ma robić. Przeniesienie się z notatkami do biblioteki również nie pomagało, gdyż obecność książek jeszcze bardziej ją rozpraszała, gdyż chciała sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nie ma w niej czegoś, co dodałaby do swojej listy lektur do przeczytania... Ciężkie życie mola książkowego.

— Proszę bardzo. Zostałaś przeze mnie bezpiecznie przetransportowana do bezpiecznego miejsca - rzucił nagle z uśmiechem na twarzy John. Był dumny z tego, że udało mu się poskromić taką energiczną i marudną kobietę, jaką jest Elisabeth.

Ta w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się pod nosem i pocałowała go szybko w policzek. Lubiła to robić, jednak ostatecznie te gesty niewiele dla niej znaczyły i były związane z czysto platoniczną relacją. John był wyłącznie przyjacielem, z którym lubiła się droczyć. Elisabeth miała jednak szczerą nadzieję na to, że chłopak o tym wie i nie robi sobie jakiejś nadziei na poważniejszy związek...

— Tak, tak. Dziękuję bardzo za to wszystko. Sama na pewno bym tutaj nie trafiła! - powiedziała rozbawiona i odgarnęła kosmyk swych długich, puszystych loków za ucho. — No ale cóż, chyba powinniśmy się już rozejść. Zawsze chodzisz spać o nieludzkich godzinach, dlatego dziwię się, co ty jeszcze robisz na nogach!

— Zabawne. Bardzo. Każdy szanujący swoje zdrowie człowiek powinien spać co najmniej sześć godzin! - odparł, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Nie lubię wyglądać jak żywy trup. Ale okej, faktycznie najlepiej będzie, jak już pójdziemy do swoich dormitoriów. Jeśli to ma w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na jakość twojego snu, to nawet sam cię do twojego wepchnę!

Elisabeth zaśmiała się i pokazała mu język. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego John jest aż tak ułożony. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że i tak bardzo go lubiła, a taki przyjaciel był dla niej jak skarb.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Dobranoc! Do zobaczenia jutro na zielarstwie! - rzuciła do chłopaka, a następnie weszła do swojego dormitorium.

Puchonka od razu rzuciła się na swoje łóżko i zaczęła spoglądać w sufit. Jej współlokatorek jeszcze nie było, więc nie musiała się czymkolwiek przejmować. Wyłącznie spokój i cisza! Jak dla niej idealnie, zwłaszcza w taki dzień.  
Spoglądała w sufit i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, ciesząc się, że jej wcześniejsze przygnębienie dość prędko zniknęło. I to wszystko dzięki przyjacielowi.

— To będzie dobry rok - mruknęła do siebie pod nosem i przymknęła oczy, ponownie wsłuchując się w odgłos stukającego w szybę deszczu.


	2. Rozdział 1

To było stosunkowo spokojne wtorkowe popołudnie. Wrzesień powoli się kończył, jednak pogoda wciąż nie należała do najtragiczniejszych. Na zewnątrz co prawda było dość chłodnawo, jednak przez mocno świecące słońce nie należało to do aż tak uciążliwych. Idealny dzień, by spędzać czas na zewnątrz, prawda? Cóż, nie każdy miał niestety taką możliwość.

Elisabeth spędzała swój czas w bibliotece i wraz z Johnem przeglądała przeróżne podręczniki do zielarstwa. Na twarzy dziewczyny malowało się wyraźne zestresowanie, co nie uszło uwadze spoglądającego na nią zza otwartej książki Puchona. Chłopak westchnął głęboko, poprawił spadające mu co rusz z nosa okulary, a następnie położył otwartą książkę na stole.

— Nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że się tym wszystkim przejmujesz - mruknął, niechętnie przerywając lekturę. — Przecież to tylko durny szlaban. W dodatku dostałaś go za jakiś zwykły żart!

— Dla mnie AŻ szlaban, John! - dziewczyna wyraźnie zaakcentowała swoją wypowiedź. — A w dodatku mój pierwszy. Chyba mam prawo się tym przejmować, no nie? Też byś się stresował. Ale najwidoczniej jesteś zbyt grzeczny, by go w ogóle dostawać...

Ciężko było ukryć, że przyjaciel Elisabeth był osobą dosyć spokojną i raczej wycofaną. Ten uroczy okularnik o czarnych włosach czuł się najlepiej w towarzystwie swoich znajomych oraz członków rodziny. Sam nie potrafił zrozumieć swojej dziwnej przypadłości, aczkolwiek zawsze starał się nieco odmienić swoje nastawienie. A Elisabeth szczerze go w tym wspierała.

— Podejrzewam, że Sprout będzie ci po prostu kazała podlać jakieś roślinki. Na tym polega zielarstwo. Banalny przedmiot. Przecież masz z nią pozytywne stosunki! Dała ci ten szlaban tylko dlatego, by nikt ze Ślizgonów nie oskarżył jej o faworyzowanie Puchonów! - odparł John z przekonaniem w głosie. Nigdy nie miał problemów z tymże przedmiotem, dlatego traktował go najczęściej po macoszemu. Co prawda nie był w nim mistrzem, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie dostał złej oceny. I miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie jak najdłużej. Nie mógł jednak zawieść opiekunki ich domu! To byłoby zdecydowanie nie w porządku.

Elisabeth mimowolnie przewróciła oczami, a następnie dość szybkim ruchem ręki zamknęła aktualnie przeglądaną przez nią książkę. Były to Mięsożerne drzewa świata.

— Jeśli będziesz do tego wszystkiego podchodził z takim luzem, to ta roślinka — mówiąc to, Elisabeth wskazała palcem na jedną ze znajdujących się w książce ilustracji — po prostu odgryzie ci łeb.

Puchonka przez chwilę spoglądała na chłopaka z poważną miną, lecz po chwili najzwyczajniej w świecie parsknęła śmiechem. Jej poważna mina momentalnie zniknęła i zastąpiło ją zwyczajne rozbawienie.

— No, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Dobrze wiesz, że ja jestem żółtodziobem w tej dziedzinie — rzuciła nieco rozbawiona, kończąc swoją myśl dotyczącą mięsożernych roślin.

John przewrócił kilka kartek i ziewnął, widocznie niezadowolony. Ziewnął i rzucił pod nosem krótkie nuda, a następnie oddał dziewczynie książkę. Nawet jeśli bardzo lubił ten przedmiot, nie przepadał za uczeniem się go w wolnym czasie.   
Elisabeth szybko spakowała książkę do wiszącej na oparciu jej krzesła torby.

— No ale cóż... — dziewczyna spojrzała na leżący na stoliku egzemplarz książki Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów. — Możesz się ze mnie śmiać, John, ale ja tam ani trochę nie rozumiem zielarstwa. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, jednak wszystkie moje rośliny ciągle więdną!

— Powinnaś chyba wziąć korepetycje u pupilka naszej Sprout — Puchon kontynuował kartkowanie Śródziemnomorskich magicznych roślin wodnych i ich właściwości, jednak jedynie po to, by oglądać znajdujące się w książce barwne ilustracje przedstawiające nietypowe rośliny. — No wiesz... Jak mu było?

— Longbottom? — Elisabeth bardziej zapytała, aniżeli odpowiedziała.

Nigdy nie interesowała się życiorysami innych uczniów i znała głównie kilka najważniejszych nazwisk. Tego Gryfona akurat kojarzyła, gdyż bardzo często przychodził do opiekunki ich domu, by podszkalać się w zielarstwie. A w dodatku często mieli razem lekcje.

— O! Właśnie.

Elisabeth zaśmiała się, odgarniając dłonią z twarzy kosmyk kręconych, brązowych włosów. Ona miałaby brać korepetycje u Longbottoma? Dobre żarty!

— Nie gadaj głupot. Praktycznie go nie znam — odparła. — Rozmawiałam z nim tylko raz w ciągu swojego całego życia. To było wtedy, gdy zgubił swoją żabę. Pytał, czy ją widziałam.

— Ropuchę. To jest ropucha. — rzucił John. — Mnie poprawiał, gdy źle tego jego zwierzaka nazwałem. Ale ja go nawet nigdy na oczy nie widziałem!

Puchonka naprawdę miała ochotę rzucić dość żartobliwym tekstem w stylu: Ja tam nie widzę różnicy między żabą, a ropuchą, jednak ostatecznie jakoś się powstrzymała. Zresztą, tak naprawdę dostrzegała tę różnicę. Postanowiła więc zakończyć temat wiecznie uciekającego zwierzątka Longbottoma i się jedynie uśmiechnąć na słowa Johna. Zresztą, nie przepadała za obgadywaniem innych osób. Zwłaszcza takich, z którymi i tak nie ma szczególnie do czynienia. Bo po co psuć sobie neutralną, a być może nawet i dosyć dobrą opinię przez niepotrzebne komentarze?

— Chyba powinnam już iść na ten szlaban — odezwała się nagle, spoglądając na zegarek. Nieubłaganie zbliżała się na nim godzina rozpoczęcia szlabanu.

Elisabeth ściągnęła torbę z krzesła i przerzuciła ją szybko przez ramię. Nie było przecież na co czekać! Profesor Sprout zawsze mogła dać jej przecież dodatkowe zadanie, jeśli się spóźni! Co prawda Elisabeth nie podejrzewała, by nauczycielka była do tego zdolna, aczkolwiek zdecydowanie wolała dmuchać na zimne. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

— Przecież masz jeszcze prawie godzinę — mruknął John, odkładając już podręczniki na miejsce. Nienawidził zostawiać niepotrzebnego bałaganu.

— Wiem. Ale co z tego? — zapytała, a następnie ponownie spojrzała w stronę swojego przyjaciela. — Wolę przyjść wcześniej, niż się spóźnić. Może Sprout dzięki temu wypuści mnie trochę wcześniej... Albo da łatwe zadanie... Nie chcę przecież karmić jakiejś, dajmy na to, ogromnej, mięsożernej rosiczki. One są przerażające i pewnie ogryzą mi rękę!

Wizja zostania zjedzoną żywcem przez jakąś ogromną i przerażającą roślinę ani trochę nie przypadła Elisabeth do gustu. Czytała kiedyś o nieprzyjemnych skutkach złej opieki nad właśnie tego typu rosiczką i od razu po lekturze zalał ją zimny pot. Kto też dopuścił, by coś takiego w ogóle istniało? Wolała nawet o tym nie myśleć! Miała jednak nadzieję, że egzemplarz znajdujący się w szkolnej cieplarni nie żywi się mięsem... a przynajmniej nie tym ludzkim.

— Po pierwsze, ona nikomu nie pozwala do siebie podejść, przynajmniej samemu. A po drugie... Cholera, być godzinę przed? Wiesz po co się z kimś umawia na ustaloną godzinę? Prawdopodobne będziesz tam po prostu bezsensu siedzieć i czekać, aż przyjdzie Sprout. Ona też ma przecież swoje życie!

Elisabeth mimowolnie przewróciła oczami, skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, a następnie posłała Johnowi wzrok pełen niezadowolenia.

— Jak dobrze, że ty jesteś w tej dziedzinie ekspertem, Williams! A teraz wybacz, ale idę podlewać stokrotki. Ktoś musi się przecież tym tego dnia zająć.

Jak powiedziała, tak też zrobiła. Wstała z krzesła, odłożyła jedną z czytanych przez nią wcześniej książek na półkę, a potem czym prędzej ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki. Usłyszała jeszcze przy okazji krótki i dosyć cichy śmiech Puchona. Reakcja jego przyjaciółki bardzo go rozbawiła! Ani trochę nie rozumiał dlaczego Elisabeth jest taka nerwowa.   
Dziewczyna oczywiście od razu odwróciła się i rzuciła w jego stronę krótkie, aczkolwiek wręcz lodowate spojrzenie, a następnie wyszła i skierowała się w stronę szklarni, nie spiesząc się zbytnio. Mimo wszystko, od biblioteki do cieplarni było trochę drogi, dlatego musiała się nieco nachodzić. Ale i tak miała jeszcze na szczęście praktycznie godzinę...   
Oby tylko John nie robił sobie z niej później żartów. Naprawdę nie chciała tych wszystkich niepotrzebnych sarkastycznych komentarzy dotyczących jej umiejętności w zielarstwie! Ale może nie będzie tak źle, jak podejrzewała? Wszystko się przecież mogło podczas takiego szlabanu wydarzyć...


	3. Rozdział 2

Elisabeth po niedługiej chwili dotarła na miejsce i niepewnym krokiem weszła do szklarni, w której odbyć się miał jej szlaban. Otwierając drzwi, poczuła nagłą falę gorącego, a zarazem dusznego powietrza. Była to już raczej nieodstępna część lekcji zielarstwa i trzeba było być przygotowanym na to, że praca w takich warunkach nie zawsze należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Profesor Sprout zwykle tłumaczyła, że wysokie temperatury trzeba utrzymywać, by rośliny będące własnością Hogwartu znajdywały się w odpowiednich warunkach. Elisabeth sądziła jednak, że człowiek prędzej się zadusi, nim w ogóle zdąży je przynajmniej podlać. Dlaczego w szkole trzymano praktycznie same egzotyczne rośliny?Dyrekcja nie mogłaby zainwestować w coś, co do życia potrzebuje chłodniejszego klimatu? Tak czy inaczej, dziewczyna nie przepadała za zielarstwem. Tak po prostu. Mimo wszystko, podejrzewała, że najprawdopodobniej spora część jej niechęci do tego przedmiotu była spowodowana pochodzeniem. Jako mugolaczka nigdy nie miała do czynienia z większością roślin, dlatego też obawiała się, że większość z nich mogłaby zrobić jej krzywdę. 

Elisabeth rozejrzała się po cieplarni i pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze niedawno zajęcia mieli w niej drugoroczni. Połowicznie opróżnione doniczki były - przynajmniej jej zdaniem - pozostałością po lekcji na temat mandragor. Oj, jakże Elisabeth nienawidziła tych małych, skrzeczących mandragor! Nigdy nie potrafiła sobie z nimi poradzić, chociaż to było stosunkowo proste zadanie. Skoro dwunastoletnie dzieci miały się tym według podstawy programować zajmować... Mimo wszystko, jedynym, co Puchonka potrafiła zrobić było burknięcie z niezadowoleniem pod nosem, a następnie stanie i udawanie, że choć trochę zna się na zielarstwie.  
A na rosnącą w kącie rosiczkę tygrysią nie miała nawet najmniejszej ochoty patrzeć. Po prostu ją to stworzenie przerażało. Chociaż patrząc na sytuację z innej strony, Elisabeth musiała przyznać, iż owa rosiczka ładnie komponowała się z hodowanym w doniczce obok dyptamem. Gdyby dziewczyna jeszcze chwilę w tym miejscu postała, być może nawet byłaby w stanie powiedzieć na głos, że to miejsce jej się wizualnie podoba.

Nie miała jednak do tego okazji, gdyż nagle do szklarni wszedł korpulentny, chociaż jednocześnie dosyć wysoki chłopak o jasnobrązowych, pochodzących pod ciemny blond włosach. Na zarumienionej od wysiłku twarzy dostrzec można było również kilka delikatnych piegów. Ubrany był w szaro-brązowy wełniany sweter i granatowe dżinsy. Wszystko byłoby widokiem raczej zwyczajnym, gdyby nie to, że w jego włosach znajdowała się zielono-brązowa ropucha, którą bezskutecznie próbował z nich wyciągnąć. W pewnym momencie jednak się poddał i nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na dziewczynę, zabrał kilka doniczek leżących na stojącym przy drzwiach stoliku.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy, Longbottom? — zapytała po niezbyt długiej chwili Elisabeth, która jeszcze przed chwilą przyglądała się próbom złapania niesfornego zwierzaka. Co prawda ropucha wciąż znajdowała się na głowie Gryfona, aczkolwiek najwidoczniej przestała mu swoją obecnością aż tak wadzić.

Słysząc pytanie, chłopak na moment zamarł, o mało co nie wypuszczając z dłoni trzymanych doniczek. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, by o tej godzinie w cieplarni znajdował się ktoś poza nim! Rzucił jednak wzrokiem w stronę stojącej niedaleko dziewczyny i nawet nie patrząc jej szczególnie w oczy, postanowił w końcu odpowiedzieć. 

— N-nie... — wymamrotał prawie że bezgłośnie, próbując jednak wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek sensowny dźwięk. — Raczej nie...

— W porządku. A wiesz może, gdzie jest Sprout? — zadała kolejne pytanie, powoli podchodząc do widocznie zestresowanego chłopaka. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce, a następnie ściągnęła mu z głowy zaplątanego w nieco przydługie włosy zwierzaka.

— W sumie wiem... — odpowiedział, nieco speszony tym wszystkim, co zrobiła Elisabeth. Czyżby się aż tak ośmieszył i jak zwykle zrobił z siebie ciamajdę? Miał nadzieję, że być może nie jest z nim jeszcze aż tak źle... Po chwili jednak wolną ręką spakował zwierzaka do kieszeni w swoim swetrze. — Dziękuję.

Zaśmiał się przy tym nerwowo, starając się uspokoić swe nerwy. Dlaczego tak się zachowywał? Nawet nie potrafił sobie samemu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.   
Puchonka mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła, gdy tylko dostrzegła reakcję Neville'a na złapanego w końcu płaza. Było to zmieszanie połączone z uczuciem ulgi, dlatego podejrzewała, że zwierzę musiało mu tam faktycznie nieźle utknąć. Skoro wyciągnięcie go w końcu stamtąd było dla chłopaka aż tak uspokajające...

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, naprawdę — odparła, wciąż się sympatycznie uśmiechając. Chłopak był jej zdaniem naprawdę przeuroczy. —Mógłbyś powiedzieć profesor Sprout, że już przyszłam na szlaban? Jestem w sumie praktycznie godzinę przed czasem, no ale już w sumie mniejsza o to.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się spore niedowierzanie. Elisabeth Evans na szlabanie? Podejrzewał, że jest z niej niezła gaduła, jednak nigdy nie podejrzewał, że mogłaby sobie czymkolwiek poważnym zasłużyć na pełnoprawny szlaban! Aż wymsknęło mu się pytanie, być może nieco niestosowne.

— Chwileczkę... więc mam rozumieć, że Elisabeth Evans, o której mówi się tyle dobrego ma szlaban? — rzucił bez zastanowienia, po chwili dziwiąc się swoją własną odwagą. Ah, a mógł się ugryźć w język!

— Dokładnie tak — odpowiedziała, nie czując się tym pytaniem szczególnie dotknięta. — To mój pierwszy, lecz mam nadzieję, że i ostatni.

Neville przytaknął głową na znak, że to wszystko zrozumiał. Po chwili ruszył jednak w stronę wyjścia ze szklarni, by w końcu zawołać nauczycielkę. Skoro dziewczyna go o to poprosiła, nie zamierzał tejże prośby ignorować. Nie był przecież kimś, kto ma gdzieś potrzeby swoich znajomych.

— Chwila... — zaczęła Elisabeth z nadzieją, że jeszcze na chwilę uda jej się zatrzymać odchodzącego chłopaka.— Naprawdę ktoś mówi o mnie dobre rzeczy? I to tak na poważnie?

— No tak. Co w tym dziwnego? — Neville ponownie się odwrócił i spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny. — Zresztą, mamy razem lekcje od pięciu lat. Dobrze widzę, że zbierasz dobre oceny i nauczyciele ciebie lubią. 

Czego jej czasem zresztą nieco zazdrościł...  
Na twarzy Elisabeth pojawił się niewielki uśmiech oraz rumieniec. W sumie dosyć często się rumieniła, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie było silniejsze od niej. Każdy komplement skierowany w jej stronę kończył się chociażby niewielką czerwonością na policzkach. Może musi po prostu do tego przywyknąć? Cały okres dojrzewania wydawał jej się co najmniej dziwaczny. Miała nadzieję, że w jej przypadku nie będzie on trwał szczególnie długo. Naprawdę można było mieć tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość!

— Miło mi, że tak sądzisz — mówiła, starając się ukryć swój delikatny rumieniec. — Cóż... podejrzewam, że to i tak wyłącznie twoja opinia. Reszta przecież nie musi się z tobą zgadzać.

— Aj tam, na pewno nie jest aż tak źle. Zresztą, co z tego? Ja już dawno nauczyłem się, że opinia innych się nie przejmuje... — mruknął, dziwiąc się, że w towarzystwie Puchonki zaczął czuć się tak swobodnie. Czyżby zaczął się przed nią otwierać? Nieprawdopodobne...

— No cóż, skoro tak mówisz... Chyba masz w sumie trochę racji — Elisabeth lekko westchnęła, a następnie poczuła, że rumieniec najwidoczniej w końcu znika z jej twarzy. Na szczęście. — Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Postaram się być dobrej myśli.

Neville po tych słowach posłał jej delikatny uśmiech, a następnie wyszedł z cieplarni, by zawołać profesor Sprout. Tym razem pilnował, by ropucha tak łatwo nie uciekła mu z kieszeni...

Profesor Sprout, która została dosyć szybko poinformowana przez swojego pupila o przybyciu Elisabeth, bezzwłocznie ruszyła do szklarni, w której dziewczyna aktualnie przebywała. Skoro najwidoczniej już tak bardzo pragnęła rozpocząć swój szlaban, chyba nie było na co marnować czasu...

Po rozmowie z Nevillem, Elisabeth przestawała na moment przejmować się swoim szlabanem. Prawdopodobnie był to być może wyłącznie chwilowy efekt, jednak i tak niezwykle cieszył ją sam fakt uwolnienia się od nieprzyjemnych oraz nieco natrętnych myśli. Uspokoiło ją to, iż wieść o pierwszym szlabanie raczej nie zniszczyła jej, no cóż, jeszcze niedawno zupełnie nienagannej reputacji. Inaczej by się chyba załamała! Ale może tak naprawdę nauczyciele mieli w głębokim poważaniu to, że teraz spędzała swoje popołudnie w jednej ze szkolnych szklarni? Może to po prostu wysokie ego kazało jej myśleć, że którykolwiek belfer przejmuje się tym, że zrobiła sobie niewinny żart, przez który teraz musi się wyłącznie wstydzić?  
Myślami i tak wracała teraz wyłącznie do miłych słów, które powiedział jej ten nieco nieśmiały Gryfon. Najbardziej zdziwiło ją jednak to, że utrzymywała z nim dotychczas jedynie kontakt wzrokowy, a on wyrobił sobie o niej tak pochlebne zdanie. Chociaż owe spojrzenia polegały jedynie na tym, że czasami dostrzegali siebie nawzajem podczas lekcji i były kompletnie przypadkowe, Elisabeth jakimś cudem zapamiętała wygląd jego oczu koloru mlecznej czekolady. Najczęściej spoglądała na niego jednak podczas zielarstwa, gdy chłopak odzywał się, by pochwalić się swoją wiedzą dotyczącą magicznych roślin. Podziwiała jego wiedzę na ten temat,a także zastanawiała się, dlaczego jest przez cały czas aż tak małomówny. W głębi duszy pragnęła odkryć tę tajemnicę. 

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi szklarni. Patrząca przez cały czas na nieprzesadzone mandragory Elisabeth podniosła wzrok na osobę, która weszła. Oczywiście nie była zdziwiona, gdy rozpoznała w tej personie profesor Sprout. Nie było drugiej takiej nauczycielki w Hogwarcie! Kobieta była niewysoka, dosyć przy kości, a jej krótkie siwe włosy zawsze schowane były pod szarym czarodziejskim kapeluszem.

— Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczę Evans na szlabanie - westchnęła, zmierzając już powoli w stronę młodej Puchonki. — I to jeszcze, o zgrozo, z zielarstwa. Co też ci strzeliło do głowy, kobieto?

— Dzień dobry, pani profesor — rzuciła od razu, gdy tylko nauczycielka zjawiła się w szklarni. Uśmiechnęła się również nieco nerwowo, gdy tylko usłyszała komentarz dotyczący jej szlabanu. — Nie jest pani jedyna. Ja również nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić czegoś takiego z moim udziałem. A jednak mimo wszystko to się dzieje naprawdę!

— Było podchodzić w stronę naszej rosiczki? Sama dobrze wiesz, że twoje zachowanie było zdecydowanie nieodpowiedzialne i niedojrzałe.

Dziewczyna szybko powróciła myślami do akcji z poprzedniej lekcji zielarstwa. Chcąc nie chcąc, zaśmiała się na myśl o całym zdarzeniu. Nawet jeśli było to nieodpowiedzialne i niedojrzałe, Elisabeth miała niezły ubaw! 

— Nie moja wina, że chciała mnie zjeść! — Elisabeth próbowała przestać się chichrać. Czasem nie potrafiła zachowywać się poważnie... Ale czy to coś złego? Miała dopiero piętnaście lat. — Przecież musiałam coś z tym zrobić, pani profesor!

— Owszem, musiałaś. Jednak nikt ci nie kazał podsuwać rosiczce panny Parkinson! — profesor Sprout przewróciła oczami i ponownie westchnęła. — Naprawdę chcesz, by profesor Snape robił nam później przez to kłopoty? 

— Ależ proszę pani, przecież nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by ta Ślizgonka dalej mnie obrażała! I tak niech się cieszy, że nie dostała ode mnie w nos, tylko że została podsunięta w stronę mięsożernej rośliny... — mruknęła.

Elisabeth nienawidziła ludzi, którzy wyzywali ją wyłącznie przez to, że urodziła się w mugolskiej rodzinie. Mimo wszystko, wielu czystokrwistych uczniów ze Slytherinu uważało, że to najwidoczniej świetny temat do niesmacznych żartów i komentarzy. Określenie szlama powodowało, że w pozornie spokojnej Puchonce wszystko momentalnie zaczynało się gotować. Dlaczego ktokolwiek zezwalał na tego typu wyzwiska? Przecież to było zdecydowanie niesmaczne i nieprzyjemne! Elisabeth nawet starała się nikomu nie wadzić! 

— Dobrze, już dobrze, przecież doskonale rozumiem twoje oburzenie — odparła profesor Sprout, podchodząc do doniczek z mandragorami. — Nie mogłam jednak tego zostawić bez reakcji. Nienawidzę karać swoich uczniów, no ale inaczej byłoby jeszcze gorzej... Cóż, nawet nie miałam pomysłu na twój szlaban, ponieważ mało kto je u mnie ma, jednak... mogłabyś przesadzić te mandragory. Drugorocznym, jak widać, niezbyt dobrze to wyszło, a i tak trzeba zrobić tę robotę.

Elisabeth momentalnie poczuła poczuła ogromną pustkę w głowie. Zupełnie nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć lekcji ze swojego drugiego roku! Przecież nawet nie interesowała się mandragorami. Wystraszyła się, że mogłaby niepoprawnie wykonać zadanie, tym samym porządnie się kompromitując przed swoją nauczycielką.

— W porządku... — odparła pod nosem, jednak w jej głowie wciąż malował się obraz ohydnych i drących się wniebogłosy człowiekopodobnych roślin. Normalnie aż przeszły ją nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

— Cieszę się, że pomysł na szlaban ci odpowiada, panno Evans. Nauszniki masz pod stołem. Przyjdę za pół godziny i zobaczę, jak ci idzie — odparła nauczycielka, stając w wejściu i rzucając w stronę Elisabeth ciepły uśmiech. — Jesteś przecież na piątym roku, na pewno sobie z tym dość szybko poradzisz. To przecież nic takiego.

— No tak, tak, dokładnie... — mruknęła cicho Elisabeth z udawanym uśmiechem na twarzy. — To tylko mandragory...

Kobieta rzuciła jeszcze krótkim spojrzeniem w stronę swojej uczennicy, a następnie wyszła ze szklarni. Gdy to się tylko stało, dziewczyna westchnęła bezsilnie, a następnie niechętnie spojrzała na leżące pod stołem nauszniki. Przełknęła ślinę, wyciągając po krótkiej chwili jedną parę. Nawet nie wiedziała, od czego miałaby zacząć! 

— To głupie, jednak musisz to zrobić, El — starała się dodać sobie otuchy. Często tak robiła. Była gadułą, dlatego też potrzebowała kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Gdy go jednak nie było, wybierała mniejsze zło - samą siebie. — Nie możesz nikogo zawieść, drugoroczni przecież robią to bez żadnych problemów. Weź się w garść, kobieto!

Po tych słowach szybko założyła nauszniki, spojrzała na doniczki, a następnie czym prędzej zabrała się do pracy.


End file.
